


Day Seven: Free Day

by firstdegreefangirl



Series: 9-1-1 Lonestar Week 2020 [7]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Adorable, Carlos being all cute, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Owen has to deal with his son and his boyfriend, Romance, Surprises, everyone else is there too, it doesn't really come up, just know that they're also there, poor Judd has to suffer from their friendships, team dinner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24104503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firstdegreefangirl/pseuds/firstdegreefangirl
Summary: “Guess who?”“If it’s Judd, Grace and I are going to have some questions.”
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: 9-1-1 Lonestar Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1732267
Comments: 5
Kudos: 188
Collections: 9-1-1 Lone Star Week





	Day Seven: Free Day

**Author's Note:**

> Seven for seven, and every single one uploaded after midnight! Gotta love night shifts, babes. This was //almost// yesterday's fix, but I wanted it to be goofier than that lol. Enjoy!

Carlos isn’t trying to hide when he walks into the 126 after the end of his shift. 

Really, he’s not. 

It’s just that with every step he takes further into the building, it gets stranger and stranger that no one has heard him come in, and he’s beginning to wonder if he’s interrupting something. He knows everyone should be here, having just walked past all the trucks in the garage, but the station is much quieter than he’s grown used to since he started hanging around more. 

So he keeps quiet, walking carefully toward the light he can see glowing from the open kitchen area. As he gets closer, he can hear friendly chatter and silverware clinking against plates. 

_Dinnertime_. 

The smell of Owen’s pasta sauce floats through the air, reaffirming his conclusion as he steps far enough forward for the dining area to enter his field of vision. 

He’s able to pick TK out immediately, even with his back facing Carlos. Not that it was much of a challenge, with the diversity on the team, but he likes to think he’d be able to pick TK out anywhere. 

He’s pretty sure he could. 

Owen is the first one to notice Carlos standing there; he looks up and hurries to swallow his bite of food, but Carlos lifts a finger to his lips before the captain can say anything. He wiggles the fingers of his other hand in a small wave and takes a couple steps closer when Owen smiles and nods almost imperceptibly. 

He watches Owen nudge Judd, who’s sitting next to him, and point subtly, then mime zipping his lips. Judd, who’s had his water glass raised to his mouth, covers a burst of laughter with a snort, choking on the sip he’d just taken. 

That catches TK’s attention, and his head snaps up as he asks Judd if he’s alright. Judd nods, pounding on his sternum, and excuses himself to go get a refill and another napkin. 

Carlos rolls his eyes when Judd waits for TK to look back to his plate before looking up and flashing a grin and an enthusiastic thumbs up. 

He closes the last of the distance between himself and the back of TK’s chair in two more silent steps, mentally noting that he hasn’t lost his ability to move quietly in his work boots. 

As soon as TK puts his fork down, before he can reach for his glass, Carlos leans forward and slips his hands over his eyes. 

“Guess who?” He leans down to prop his chin on TK’s shoulder, speaking almost directly into his ear and feeling TK startle at the surprise. 

Once the tension relaxes out of his shoulders, TK hums. 

“If it’s Judd, Grace and I are going to have some questions.” There’s a loud laugh from across the room, and Carlos flicks his gaze up to see Judd sit his refilled glass down before he drops it. TK’s eyelashes flit across his fingers and he has to resist the urge to pull his hands away and look TK in the eyes. 

“Would Judd do this?” He pushes gently on TK’s head, turning it far enough to reach his mouth for a kiss. Their lips meet softly and Carlos can feel TK’s bodyweight shift as far back toward him as he can with the chair still between them. 

It’s a chaste kiss, not leading to anything more than the moment they’re in now, but after a moment, Owen clears his throat, coughing loudly. 

Carlos pulls back, sliding his hands down to TK’s shoulders and kissing the top of his head as he stands back up. When TK tips his head back to rest against Carlos’ stomach, he brushes a hand across his forehead and through his hair. 

TK smiles up at him and sighs. 

“I don’t know.” He looks forward again, making eye contact with Judd as he sits back down. “Hey Judd?” 

“Hell no!” Judd’s brow knits together. “You wanna explain that to Grace?” 

Carlos notices TK’s shit-eating grin and interjects before he can cause any more trouble. 

“He’d better not want to explain that to me either.” But he’s smiling when he looks down at TK, running a hand down his face. 

“Nah,” TK looks between them, then around the table, and it’s clear there’s more to what he’s saying than the moment they’re in right now. “I think things are good. Just the way they are.”

**Author's Note:**

> What a fun week! There's a few more fun Tarlos ideas on the horizon, so stay tuned for those!  
> xoxo


End file.
